Our Story: A Sequel
by barqhorse
Summary: This is a sequel to my last story Twisted Tragedy. I hope you like it as much as TT.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is the sequel to Twisted Tragedy. I realize the ending to my last story was a bit confusing. So this chapter of the sequel should clear things up. I hope you will like it. Please, please review!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Their Never Coming Back  
  
************************************************************************ This is the story of strength. Of courage. Of love, in all its forms. This.this is our story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Nooooooooo! Mommy! Daddy! Come back! Don't leave me! Please come back!"  
  
John bolted awake at his twin's screams. He went to the edge of her bed; her screams had turned into incoherent mumbling. He noticed tears stains on her face as she writhed with nightmares. Suddenly, she sat up screaming. Through tear-blurred eyes she saw her brother sitting next to her. She threw her arms around him.  
  
"Say it won't happen John. Tell me it won't. Promise me," she whispered vehemently, gulping back a sob.  
  
"It won't. I promise, Nikki," he whispered back comfortingly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"When are they getting here, Grandma?" Nicole whined. She couldn't hold still. Her grandmother smiled at her indulgently, knowing that the girl was anxious to see her parents.  
  
"My dear, do try to be patient. Why don't we go ask?" she said rising from her seat. Together they walked over to talk to the conductor. "Excuse me sir, but what is delaying the 523 train?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her over the counter at her as if he was wasting his time by answering her question. He looked back at his schedule and said, as if her were conveying a secret she wasn't worthy of hearing, "The 523 train has been delayed due to unpredictable weather conditions. It should be arriving in about and hour." He turned back to his schedules, ignoring her completely.  
  
Eleanor sniffed peevishly and turned to go back to her seat when the radio blared to life loudly. Stopped mid-step as she heard the broadcast.  
  
"Breaking news. There has been a train wreck 10 klicks North of London. The train derailed suddenly, apparently due to the tracks being wet from a recent storm. The accident is still being cleared. Unfortunately, it was a passenger train. People are still being found in the rubble of twisted metal. The numbers of dead and wounded are unknown at this time. More updates on the situation in 15 minutes."  
  
The station was at a stand still as there were only 20 or so people there at that late hour. Everyone, including the conductor were in shock. Eleanor came out of a daze and, gripped with a sudden panic asked, "What train? They didn't say what train it was. What train? Please, God, please don't let it be Christian and Satine. Please."  
  
The conductor looked up at her sadly. "It was the 523. It was the only train left to come in from the north tonight. I'm sorry," he said collapsing back into his chair.  
  
Eleanor slowly walked back to her seat. The twins gathered around her, lost and confused at their grandmother's behavior. They climbed into her lap and the three of them sat comforting each other for several minutes. After awhile of uncomfortable silence Nikki said, in the most heartbreaking voice, full of longing, "I miss Mommy and Daddy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Christian's mother approached the coroner reluctantly, hoping that she wouldn't find them here. She cleared her throat and asked, "Excuse me sir, but are you in charge here?"  
  
He turned to her and somberly said, "Yes ma'am. I am. How can I help you?"  
  
"My son and daughter in law were on this train. I wondered if you had.had found.any unidentified .bodies," she stammered, fighting to get the heart- wrenching words out.  
  
The coroner looked at her with sadness and compassion. "Unfortunately, there are many still without names or ties. You are welcome to look. I hope you don't find them here. I should tell you. Some are in the local hospitals and some have not been found. So please don't give up hope," he replied, trying to smile encouragingly, yet knowing there wasn't much hope of her finding them alive.  
  
She nodded acknowledgement of his warning. She walked into the building where they were keeping the bodies of the deceased. She asked an attendant for help, describing the couple. The attendant led her to the end of the row and pointed to the last two cots. She approached slowly. She gasped when she saw the face beneath the white sheet; for there lay Satine. Her pale skin even more pale and the once vibrant red hair dirty and matted. She was afraid to look under the sheet next to her knowing what she would find. She forced herself to look at her son. She broke out in fresh tears as she gazed upon the cold face. She reached out as if to touch him and pulled back. Her knees buckled as she collapsed in a faint, welcoming the earth's cold, hard embrace.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eleanor closed the door on the grey weather outside. She turned to face the house full of depressed silence. She searched the house not finding a single sole. As a last resort she checked the attic. To her surprise there were the children, including the baby, sitting amid Christian's old toys and books. John, always an advanced child, was reading a story to his two siblings. They looked up as she walked toward them. John gazed at her solemnly, while Nicole looked ready to burst into tears. Eleanor knelt down between and put an arm around each twin. They leaned into her and held each other bracing themselves for the coming sorrow.  
  
After a few moments, Jonathan pulled back and looking his grandmother in the face and said, "Their never coming back are they?"  
  
Tears ran a course down her face as she replied, "No, their never coming back."  
  
Nikki broke out into the threaten tears and between sobs said, "I miss them." That said they all embraced each other and cried their mutual grief until the tears ran dry.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. New Beginnings

A/N: I realize the first chapter was kind of depressing. I promise it will be happier. for the most part. from now on. I hope you like it anyway.  
  
P.S.: For MR Rocks and anyone who agrees with her, I return the comment, which I refuse to write out. If you didn't like the first story, why the heck did you read the sequel?!?! And learn some grammar. Sorry to my other readers. I'm venting. If you don't understand, feel free to read the reviews. Any way, moving on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: New Beginnings  
  
************************************************************************  
  
One year later.  
  
The twins sulked in their bedroom, thinking hated thoughts about their grandmother. John was pacing as he glared angrily about the room, while Nicole sat in a corner and looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"It's not fair!" he burst out angrily. "Why do we have to go away to school? We both know how to read. We could have a tutor or Grandmother could teach us. Why? Why? Why?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Nikki's threatened tears coursed silently down her cheeks as she said, "I don't want to either, but it is only during the week. She said we get to come home on weekends and holidays." She paused before she said hesitantly, "Besides, I want to meet some new kids and Grandfather agrees that we need more schoolin'."  
  
John sneered at her, well as close to a sneer as a six-year-old can get. "If Grandfather told you to jump off a cliff you would. You were always his favorite."  
  
"So what?" she yelled back hotly. "At least I'm not a show off. 'Look at me, I can play piano.', 'I can read and write,'" she said mockingly. "I am just as good as you. I bet the teacher will like me better anyway," she said turning away from him.  
  
He glared at her back speechless in his anger. He hated her all the more because, she was right. He did show off, but only because she was the favorite and, it seemed to him, that she got all the attention. He had always been jealous of her bond with their grandfather. He even got jealous of little William. Although he couldn't blame him, he was just a baby after all. He just hated feeling left out. But despite his envy he knew he could always count on his twin to be there when he needed her most.  
  
As the minutes passed the silence grew thick with tension. Each wished they could take back the cruel words but neither wanted to give in. Suddenly it was as if the tension snapped as they both simultaneously blurted, "I'm sorry." They ran to each other and embraced. With no words being said, they nodded in agreement. They would try school for a while. Grandmother had said it they had trouble they could always get a tutor. Besides there was they chance of meeting new playmates.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The red brick building loomed above them. The school was a reformed mansion outside of Liverpool. The towering spires housed the students while the other 20 rooms served as offices and classrooms. The twins cowered closer to their grandmother. She held them by the hand as she led them up the steps. She rang the bell. The door opened to reveal a tall stately woman. She was blond and had blue eyes that twinkled as she smiled. Despite their fears, the twins smiled back.  
  
She held out her hand as she said, "Hello, welcome to the Greenridge School. I am Mrs. Thatcher. I am headmistress and also a teacher here."  
  
Eleanor shook the offered hand, instantly liking the woman. "My name is Mrs. James. I am pleased to meet you."  
  
Mrs. Thatcher smiled again as she asked, "And who are these precious little darlings?"  
  
The twins smiled shyly at her. With a spurt of sudden courage, John blurted out, "My name is Jonathan James and her name is Nicole James." Smiling broadly he said, "We're twins."  
  
The headmistress's smile widened as she replied, "Well that is special. Not many people are twins. I am sure you'll have a lot of fun here." She stood back up and smiling at Eleanor said, "You have lovely children Mrs. James. I hope they will be happy here."  
  
Mrs. James smiled sadly as she replied, "There my grandchildren actually. But thank you. I hope so too."  
  
"Well, shall we go inside and get you two settled?" she said as they stepped into the foyer. "I know you would like to stay together but the boys and girls stay in separate dorms. You will see each other at meals and in class though."  
  
The main staircase was a wonder. It split in two and swirled and curved up wards until it reached the third floor. "The teacher's living quarters are on this floor. If you ever need anything you can find some here to help you," she explained as she led them towards one end of the hall. "At this end is the stairs to the boys rooms. Jonathan you will be staying in this tower. And this is your room she said," she said unlocking a door half way up the tower. His mouth fell open as he entered, the biggest bedroom he had ever seen. The double feather bed barely took any room the armoire and desk was overlarge and there were windows everywhere. The only odd thing was the shape of the room. Two of the walls were curved, which is perfectly normal for a tower room.  
  
While he walked around in complete awe, his grandmother was smiling happily. She was glad for anything good in his life. God knew these children deserved some happiness for once. They dragged a reluctant John away from his new room, and went to Nikki's room. It was just as luxurious as John's. They went back down stairs. After introducing the twins to the other children in the recreation room, the two women went to the main office.  
  
After taking their seats Mrs. Thatcher said, "They seem to be adjusting well. I just have a few other questions. Mainly, for registration purposes. Who should I contact for progress reports or emergencies, you or the twins parents?"  
  
Eleanor bit back a surge of grief before saying, "My son and his wife died last year in a train accident. Me and my husband are their guardians."  
  
The headmistress nodded comfortingly. "One more question are there any special restrictions or accommodations that the twins need?"  
  
"Yes, if it is possible I would like to continue with John's piano lessons with a professional music teacher, if possible," she said. The headmistress nodded affirmatively. Eleanor paused before saying, "I should mention, John has a protective and slightly jealous side. He doesn't take kindly to teasing or insults especially aimed towards Nicole. He's not a troublemaker but he has a mean temper."  
  
Mrs. Thatcher frowned contemplating this information. Finally she said, "I understand and thank you for your warning. I will just hope the issue never rises but I will keep my eyes open. So unless you have any questions I guess I will see you again this weekend."  
  
Eleanor stopped to hug and kiss the children goodbye reminding them that they would come home on the weekend. As the door closed behind her she sighed and as tears slipped down her face her she reverently prayed that all would work out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review I would really appreciate the feedback. More coming soon. 


End file.
